1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems of auditing databases for security compliance.
2. Background Art
Companies and other entities may have a number of remotely located databases in which information is stored. In operation, one or more systems associated with the company may access one or more of the databases in order to perform various operations, such as to check billing issues, review transaction histories, or perform other operations which require data retrieval.
An important issue for such companies is database security compliance. Database security compliance relates to the various security parameters associated with the databases and whether the security parameters meet the security policies of the company. Because local database administrators (DBAs) may intentionally or accidentally change or manipulate the security parameters of the database they are responsible for operating, there exists a need to audit the security compliance of the databases so that company management or other individuals may assess the security of the databases without leaving such security solely to DBAs.